The Land of Dorado
by AlchemyNoob
Summary: He had promised you the world, and so much more. Anything for his little tomato. Spain x Kid!Reader/Oc; sight Kid!Romano x Kid!Reader/Oc.
1. My Little Tomato

**Note: This is a Kid!Reader x Spain story, and you are a country/nation just like Spain. Since this is a reader insert there is no time line for you, so think of yourself as a brand new nation, okay? Since I don't really know how else to go about this, and I definitely want this to be a reader insert. The reader will eventually grow up and it will become regular Reader x Spain, but not until I'm done enjoying the reader as a kid :3**

**(And the reason it says 'Spain x Reader/Oc' in the summary is because there are some features I'm going to make the reader have that may cause whoever reading this to think it was half reader insert/half Oc. For instance, later on in this chapter I describe the reader as having long, straight hair.)**

**This is the chaptered continuation of 'Promise Me', and is dedicated to ScoutingForGuys for giving me the idea to start a chaptered story for Spain~**

**When Spain first got the call from Austria that a new nation had come to be, and that he needed him to take care of her as a favor from friends, he was a little less than willing. He already had Romano, and he didn't think his house could handle anymore disasters. But Austria assured him that the little girl was very nice and cooperative- good at cleaning, too, and Spain still had strong hope that one day he would be known as Boss Spain!**

**He still had hope… even though Romano still didn't clean, and he only slept, and ate, and he still called him Bastard Spain…**

**So he agreed that he would take care of the little girl known as (Name), to please Austria and make sure that France wouldn't get his hands on her.**

**Spain sighed and pulled on his yellow vest , setting off on his trip, but not before asking Romano if he wanted to come over to see Italy with him. Of course the stubborn little boy denied and told him he had better things to do as he ate one of Spain's best tomatoes (that he had saved for himself later) and walked off without so much as a goodbye. **

**Of course despite this Spain still kept his optimistic demeanor and happily trotted to the home of Austria. He was excited to see his little Ita-chan~ and of course bring home his new little sister. But he couldn't help but to wonder what she would be like; how would she act towards him? Would she like him? Would her and Romano get along? Oh, dear god he hoped so. He really couldn't handle two unruly, arguing children. When he got to the mansion like home he was not so surprised to see his cute little Italy sweeping the cobblestone and singing a cheery tune as he worked.**

"**Ita-chan~" he cooed, catching the attention of the little nation. Said nation smiled and dropped his broom for a hug from the Spanish nation, his arms out wide. "Mr. Spain! Are you here for a visit?" His voice was so sweet and he was so small in Spain's arms that Spain wanted to squeal like a girl every time he saw him. He hugged him close as Italy giggled, then sat him down. "Actually, I was here to talk with Austria. Do you know where he is?"**

**Italy put a hand on his broom and held it close to his chest. "He said he would be in the Piano Room. I think he's teaching (name) her Mozart~" With that Italy bowed and waved goodbye to go sweep the leaves off of the backyard patio. Spain watched how cutely he skipped off. Oh why couldn't he have the younger brother~?**

**Then, just as he was about to walk off to spend a little more time with his little Italy a beautiful melody began to play. It started out slow, but then started to grow (1) It was a truly unique piece that seemed vaguely familiar to his ears. He followed the sound that effortlessly reverberated off of the walls and filled Holy Rome's castle with eyes wide open.**

**The music led him to an open door above a few stairs. Inside he could see a happily smiling Hungary watching the piano where a little girl with long, razor straight (color) hair wearing a yellow dress with white long sleeves sat playing the piano with a grinning Austria. Their finger movements were exactly in sinc with each other and Spain wondered just how long it had taken Austria to teach her how to do that. Then the song began to slow, and soon stop. Spain wasted no time and clapped, directing all eyes on him. "That was very good!" he complimented happily. The little girl blinked at him, her face dusting with a soft shade of pink. Her hands gripped the skirt of her little dress that she was staring at shyly.**

**Austria took note of her flustered expression and took her off the piano stool. "(Name)," he began, taking the chance to push her a little closer to the Spaniard. "This is your big brother, Spain." **

**(1) I swear, I didn't mean to make a Grinch reference… xD**

**Well, that's the first chapter! It was actually sort of hard to make, because I made two others that I didn't like very well and they got canned.. Heh. I know it said this was a Spain x Kid!Reader story, but there's also going to be Kid!Romano x Kid!Reader, with hints of Reader x Various, and after this the point of view is going to change.**

**So, yeah~ I'd love to see some reviews on what you think or some suggestions! :3**

**-AlchemyNoob**


	2. Goodbye

Quick Note: Forgive my poor Spanish, I'm relying on something I heard on Family Guy to translate… phail? Also, the title is actually translated to The Land of Gold, and has nothing to do with El Dorado.

When you finally gathered the courage to look at the smiling nation, that had been so kind as to clap for your performance, your cheeks flooded with head. His hair was dark and unruly, and his emerald hues had a light of their own. He had a smile that made you trust that he was a king person. At the thought he smiled deeper and leaned down on one knee, extracting his hand for you to shake. "Hola chica, miamo es Spain~" You blushed harder and Spain mentally squealed. You were so shy, and small, and cute~ He decided right then that you were an angel of a nation, and he would make it his duty to protect you and raise you right.

You took his hand. It was much larger, and it seemed to completely engulf yours. It was warm, too. "H-Hola Spain, miamo e-s (Name)," Nothing in the world could have prepared you for what happened next. Spain all but glomped you, taking you into his tight hold where he nearly squeezed you to death. "Aw, you're so cute~ Austria didn't tell me you could speak Spanish ~" In his hold you felt safe; despite the fact that he was squeezing you so hard.

From the corner of the room where the grand piano sat you could here Austria huff. "That's because I didn't know. I just found her a week ago, do you really expect me to know everything about her?" You couldn't see, but you were pretty sure he had a look of annoyance plastered onto his handsome face. "A-actually," you began as he sat you down onto the tiled floor. "I just learned that phrase when I found out I was coming to live with you," your face burned as you looked anywhere else but Spain. "so I would know how to greet you properly."

The silence that greeted your ears after saying this made you feel terribly uncomfortable, and you desperately wished for someone to shatter it. You fretted for the worst when five seconds began to feel like five minutes that you had done something wrong, or made a social faux pas. Though lucky for you the silence that felt eternal only really lasted for a few seconds before you were in Spain's arms again, having the life squeezed out of you as he told you how cute you were.

000

After Austria had scolded Spain for nearly making you pass out from the lack of oxygen in your lungs it was time that you headed off to Mr. Spain's house. Before you left though you bid your farewells to Miss Hungary with a big hug and a kiss, and one for Mr. Austria too. Hungary waved you goodbye and told you to be a good girl when you stepped out of the music room with Mr. Spain, and although Mr. Austria kept quiet and didn't utter a word, the blush on his face from when you had kissed him told you that he would miss you too.

Then it was time to say goodbye to your big brother Italy. He cried because, apparently, no one had told him that you were leaving. You felt like crying too when he wrapped his small arms around your neck and begged for you not to go; you could see Spain frowning too when he told Italy that you had to. It was about five minutes before he stopped crying, finally letting you leave. So you kissed him on the cheek, told him you loved him, then set off.

Holy Rome wasn't there, which made you sad, because you wanted to tell him bye and he was really nice and let you talk to him whenever you needed to, even though he seemed so gruff on the outside, but Italy assured you that he would give him a big hug in your stead. That gave you peace at mind as you trotted next to Spain down the cobblestone. You were nearly out of Holy Rome's yard when Italy came running after you, his broom scraping the ground as he tried to keep hold of it. You frowned at him, sure he was going to cry for you not to leave again, and then you would get delayed, then you would probably start crying too, and it would make the separation even harder for you.

But he didn't whine or cry for you to stay, or anything you thought he would do. He just stopped about half a yard from you and Spain and yelled, "Tell Big Brother Romano I said 'hi'~!" then smiled and ran off. You smiled when Spain chuckled. You had heard a lot of good things about Romano from Italy. Maybe, the two of you could be friends too?

000

Along the path that lead to Spain's House you ran into a little trouble. If not for the fact that Spain scooped you up in his arms protectively and held you close to his chest you would have thought everything was fine and went on with your merry day. Except he did, and the fact that every little noise or rustle of the bushes made him flinch and draw you closer didn't give you any peace of mind. It made you feel like you were little red riding hood and you were being hunted down by the big bad wolf, with the new edition of a Spanish Conquistador to protect you.

When Spain stepped onto the part of the path that was covered in forest and out of the safety of the open you heard a sound slip past the wind and reverberate off the trees.

'Honhonhonhon~'

You then began to wonder if you would ever make it to your new home.

(/dies laughing) Anyone know who that laugh belongs to?

So, I wanna know, do you want this series to go in chronological order with long chapters, (I.e. like any normal book that you read.) or do you want the chapters to be like drabbles, with no particular order (I.e. a collection of random short stories.) It's all up to you, I could go either way~ You should request what you would prefer in your reviews, otherwise I'm leaning more towards the drabbles. (Hence why this chapter is so short)

And, if any of you like yuri, could you drop by my profile and take my poll~? No one's been taking it, and I need to know the community's preference so my new yuri story wont be a complete waste of time an un-read because no one really likes who I've chosen to write for.

Anywho~

**Reviewer Countdown**

All three of you are awesome~ thank you so much for being the firsts to review, and so fast, too~

**InTheAsylum: **Right? I actually went and watched The Grinch right after making the first chapter xD Thank you for the review, friend~

**DeathBeforeDarkness: **lol, well, here you are~ Thank you for the review, and the PM asking me to make this story, I truly feel I can make this story go places.

**JH014: Haha.. I'll take it you like the story then? :3**


	3. Spain's House

The sun was already so low in the sky by the time you arrived at Mr. Spain's house. The fiery mass bled out molten reds and fiery oranges, bathing the sky in color as far as the eye could see. The dimming sun made your skin tingle from its heat and the slowly creeping cold of the night. You wondered what Spanish nights would be like, and if they were different from the nights you spent at Holy Rome's.

Mr. Spain trotted happily along the dirt road, occasionally adjusting your small legs around his neck. You had been sitting like this ever since you had gotten out of the creepy forest and the cicadas had come out to sing; you didn't mind though. For some reason you strangely liked being so high up in the air- you felt like you were on top of the world. As this though slipped through your mind you came to the end of the dirt road and stepped into a plethora of lush green grass, a couple of yards away you could see a grand home sitting right in the middle of the flatland.

The home was very big, you could tell even from such a far away distance. It looked to be painted in some color akin to yellow, and stood tall and proud next to the vineyard and its shade trees. "There it is, chica, home-sweet-home." Spain said proudly as he stepped onto the porches wooden stairs. Even the porch was grand in your infant eyes with its sturdy wooden structure, sun awning, and over all simplicity.

You felt strong arms come up and lift you from the Spaniard's shoulders, setting you down on the porch. He smiled down at you and opened the door.

"Chicas first."

You returned the smile with a happy grin and took your first steps into the home on slightly shaky legs (it had been a while since you had last used you legs.) Now, what you wanted to say about Spain's home was that it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, that it was spotless and shining, organized too, but… you couldn't really say any of this things because, to be honest, it was none of those things. It was a dump.

Spain's eyes were closed as he smiled at you, so you guessed he didn't see the mess. "Well, chica, do you like your new ho-" he opened his eyes here. "-Romano!"

You jumped slightly when he raised his voice, the shear octave of it effectively scaring the ebalimin (1) out of you. You looked up at his clenched teeth and furrowed brow with worry, he didn't seem to notice, he yelled again. "Romano! Where are you," he didn't bother closing the door behind him as he took a step forward, becoming angrier when he inspected the mess.

An equally angry reply of "What!" as his response before a boy, a little older than you, walked in from the hallway, munching on a tomato. Spain seethed. "What did you do? When I left this morning the house was spotless!"

The little boy snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. And what's it look like? I was cleaning, duh." he finished off the tomato in one more bite and plopped down on the couch cluttered with mess. He scowled at Spain. "I made your stupid house look better, bastard." Spain's hand twitched. It was painfully obvious he was about to strangle the poor boy.

While they argued (Spain sometimes taking a lunge at the boy. Romano, was it?) you decided to close the door and begin cleaning silently. You started with removing the broom from the ceiling fan and sweeping up the dust and broken glass. It took about a good five to ten minutes for either of them to notice you, and by then half the sweeping had already been done.

"Ah, you don't have to clean that up, (Name)," he kneeled down to pat your head. "you should let Romano clean it since he made it." you blinked your (color) irises. "That's okay," you told him. "this is my house too, and you look so unhappy when it's dirty," you placed your hand on top of his hand that was resting on your head. "I like it when Mr. Spain smiles." The rush of heat to your face went unnoticed by the Spaniard. He smiled at you genuinely.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" (2)

That smile didn't last long.

(1) Dane Cook reference. He likes to use that word xD

(2) Romano is an ass-wipe

Hm, I'm rather proud of this chapter :B If any of you are wondering why the reader doesn't talk much with Spain, she just met him. She's still a little shy.

Also, I don't know if it had anything to do with me advertising it here or not, but after I posted my last chapter my poll received a lot more hits :D you guys are so awesome~ I wonder if I ask you to vote again if I'll get more hits? *is shot*

**Reviewer Countdown**

**Death Before Darkness: **Haha, thank you, I'm glad you like it so much! :3 France is such a creeper… he isn't fit to be around children. You're awesome for taking the time to vote for a preference~ :3

**ScoutingForGuys: **it's alright, dear~ Thanks for translation, most of the time I only have enough time to get on fan fiction, post my stories, then get offline so I never really have the opportunity to go to google translate, heh..

**Murdering Star: **lol. I thank you for the review and the sweet words. I hope this story continues to keep your interest piqued.

**Someonething94:** Lol. Well oh shit, I better get my ass into gear, huh? *starts on next chapter*

**JH014: **…*rofls* Yes, that he is, that he is~

**KokoneChan8: Thank you for the translations, most of the time I don't have enough time to get on google translate, and that horrible Spanish from last chapter was something I heard on Family Guy. *fails* None taken, I appreciate you taking the time to tell me, and thank you for the review :3**

**All of you are so awesome. You make my day with your reviews~**


	4. Ciao, Bella

It took all the control Spain had to smile like a normal person and pretend that he wasn't about to rip a small boys head off and stash it in his popsicle cooler. Even then, the smile was forced and twitchy. You sweat dropped at the smile that scared you more than bring you any comfort.

"Uh, Mr. Spain? Are you okay?"

Another twitch an a sigh was your response. "Si, chica," he took his hand off your head and stood, facing Romano. "Romano," he began with an inhale. "this is (Name), the new country I went to go get this morning. Be nice to her, she's very shy."

Romano jumped down from the couch and swerved in between the clutter of clothes and broken furniture, stopping right in front of you. He was about a curl taller than you. (1) His honey colored irises melted into your own; under his gaze you felt small and weak, and you desperately wished for him to direct his vision anywhere but at you. He didn't. you clutched the broom tightly in one tiny hand, reaching out the other for a handshake. "H-ola, mi llamo es (Name),"

He frowned at the hand before slapping it away, opting for giving you two light kisses on either cheeks. "Ciao bella. Mi chiamo, Romano." You blinked, feeling a burning sensation at the two places he kissed you. You dropped the broom, placing both tiny hands there, and looked down at the floor.

After that it was extremely difficult for Spain to hold his scowl. He forgets sometimes that Romano can be so adorable~ "Oh Romano, you little player~" Spain cooed at the tiny nation, ruffling his auburn locks affectionately. Romano grunted, taking it upon himself to head but the man in the stomach.

"Bastard, you ruined the moment!"

He also forgets that Romano doesn't like his curl being touched…

Romano jumped out of the way as the Spaniard hit his hard wood floor with a thud, gripping his stomach in pain. No doubt he would have a very noticeable bruise in the morning . You gasped. "Mr. Spain? Are you okay," you touched his shoulder gently and he laughed dazedly despite himself. "S-si chica, just a little stomachache is all." As he said this, still holding onto his gut, Romano intercepted you and took your hand in his own.

"C'mon, bella," he hopped on Spain and over him, forcing you to step on him as well since he still had a hold of your hand. "I'll show you around the house."

You sweat dropped, taking one last glance at Spain before you were dragged through a threshold and into a hallway. "But what about Mr. Spain?" Romano snorted. "Let the bastard eat dust."

Somehow, you knew you were never going to have a boring day in this house.

**Translations:**

**Hola, mi llamo es (Name) / **Hello, my name is (Name)

**Ciao bella. Mi chiamo Romano / **Hello beautiful. My name is Romano

**Bella / **Beautiful

(1) no, I mean literally. That curl's the only height difference between you xD

Short chapter is short. Reason for that- I think I'm gonna make this into a drabble series since that's the way I've been writing these chapters (except for they all go chronologically and aren't random scenes) Meh. I also might start making the chapters longer halfway into this series 'cause you know, I'm indecisive like that.

Honhonhonhon~ so we see some Romano x Reader in this, non? Poor Spain~ he deserves it though for keeping all the churros to himself, the bastard.

Anywho~

**Reviewer Countdown**

My lovely reviewers, I find no shame in wanting to bear all of your babies, honhonhonhon~ *slapped*

**Someonething94: **WOOT FOR E-COOKIES. But screw 'em, I want me some virtual churros ;) Lol. The ceiling fan was lower to the ground than you would think, and the handle was sticking straight down so it wasn't hard. Plus, she probably jumped on some of Romano's mess to reach it ;)

**Death Before Darkness: **Oh gebus, but you gotta love him xD Yes, yes, Spain is an oblivious idiot, that's what makes him cute though~ (and dat ass~) *smacked*

**ScoutingForGuys: **Lol, I wouldn't of known any difference, my Spanish sucks balls. Does that mean I can message you to translate random Spanish~? ;) Oh Romano can get over it~ The sexy little Italian prick~ Don't worry~ France'll be back, he just made a cameo in episode 2 to scare the shit out of the reader.

…

Honhonhonhon~

**JH014: **tsk, tsk. Yes, Lovi- kins, what ever will we do with you?

**DejaVu897: **lol, your wish is my command~ *writes next chapter*


	5. Good Night My Little Tomato

"-and if you want some of the bastard's tomatoes, take 'em! No one's gonna stop you!"

You sighed. For the last few hours of the day in Mr. Spain's this is all you had listened to. Nonstop Romano kept telling you the rules of the house that, somehow, you had a feeling he came up with on his own. You had arrived at the house around 8:00, Romano whisked you off to explore around 8:23, he started telling you these rules at exactly 8:45. It was now 10:02, and the two of you were in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

You pushed the end of the dampened red toothbrush to the back of your mouth, filling the cavern with the sticky white foam, and taking extra care to your molars. Mr. Spain had bought you the tooth brush before you even got here; he also bought you the night gown you wore now. It was made of silk with long sleeves and lace. It was very comfortable.

A knock on the bathroom door was heard before it opened and Spain's smiling face popped in. "Hola chica," He was obviously talking to you, "come get me before you come to bed and I'll tuck you in, okay?" You spit the white foam into the double sink and washed it down with the hot tap water. "Oh, okay…" you replied nervously, letting a smile quirk onto your lips.

Spain's eyes closed happily before turning to Romano. "I can tuck you in too, if you want." Romano stuck his tongue out, holding up his blue tooth brush in a threatening manor.

"Get bent, bastard, I don't need anything from you!"

Spain huffed out a sigh and closed the door, leaving the parting words 'alright then' hanging in the air. The small country let his frown deepen, lowering his toothbrush. He then proceeded to rant angrily about how much of a jerk Spain was even as you rinsed out your toothpaste filled mouth and started washing your face. "He's such a jerk! You better watch yourself, you neve-"

You dried off your face and kissed one of his tan cheeks. "Good night big brother Romano." then hopped off your stepping stool and out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The cool hardwood felt weird against your feet you decided as you walked down the hallway. Mr. Spain and Mr. Austria's floors felt a lot different. Mr. Austria's was cold and sent icy splinters traveling up your legs when you walked barefoot onto them, but Mr. Spain's were warm, yet cool. They felt… happy? Weird.<p>

You came upon the only open door in the hallway, directly at the end of it. The door was plain white with a shiny brass doorknob. When you looked inside you were surprised to see Mr. Spain there dressing a pillow and setting it on the bed.

He smiled when he saw your small frame standing, almost uncertainly, in the door way. "Oh, there you are chica, come here," he beckoned you over with a hand; you were powerless but to follow.

He picked you up in his arms and sat you down on the bed, pulling the covers up to your chin. The bed was big, much to big for someone of your size, with plain white sheets and pillowcases, with a crimson red comforter. You looked up at Spain and blinked.

He placed a hand on your tousled (color) locks, ruffling them affectionately. "I hope you like your new home," You nodded an affirmative, to which he smiled brightly. He leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. "Good night, (Name),"

You replied with a sleepy 'good night' as well.

He stood from his crouched position and made his way over to the door. It didn't take long. Right before he was about to turn off the light switch you stopped him with your almost inaudible whisper of, "Mr. Spain?" He turned. "Yes?"

You smiled yourself, curling deeper into the blankets. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." You heard a laugh before the lights were turned off.

"You too, chica, you too."

* * *

><p>Spain makes me squee like a fan girl, something nobody should ever see.<p>

you see what you've done to me, you bastard? *shakes Spain*

… I'm starting to sound like Romano. Ehehheheheheh…

I hope you enjoyed this Spain fluff you guys :3 Because it does wonders for my sugar highs. After this, though, the chapters start getting a lot more random. Does anyone know if Spain gives or help gives Romano his bath since he's so little? A friend told me he did but I wasn't sure.

Also, does anyone else squee like a fan girl whenever they see Spain in his red tank top? I know I do~ *swoons*

**Reviewer Countdown**

**Mybeautifulimperfection: **Why thank you for the review, my dear~ It means a lot that you like my story so much and reviewed~

**Ammy-chan: **Oolala~ Yes, Romano is such a helpless little flirt. It's okay though because he's sexy (even when he's little) *feels like a pedo* Thank you for the review, and keep them coming, dear~

**KokoneChan8: **:D Churros make me forget my guilt of subjecting Spain to Romano's torture~ *eats churro* mm… Oh, and I just thought I should tell you that I love your profile picture ;)

**JH014: ***giggle snort* never heard that turn of phrase before xD But, it totally fits~

**Someonething94: **Oh shit, that means I get two! Ohonhonhonhon~ churros make me feel good about myself~ *indulges in churro-y goodness* you're welcome and that's alright, hon~ take your time with reviews :D *slapped for being a review whore* I appreciate it that you take the time to review~

**Death Before Darkness: **You mean sexy little thing, right? *slapped for being a pedo*

**ScoutingForGuys: **Oh do I~? Ohonhonhonhon~ *goes into France mode* Thanks for that, I appreciate the help :D


	6. Bath Day

You twiddled your thumbs around each other anxiously as you sat down on Mr. Spain's couch that day, dreading each tick of the clock that mocked you on the wall. Screams could be heard clearly from down the hall, making you flinch. Today was bath day, you see, (though it only happened every three days because of how much Romano's disliked it) and Romano was getting his now. You were next.

It was day three of your time spent with Mr. Spain, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You wanted a bath, you really did. Your hair was greasy and stringy, your face felt oily, and a good amount of dirt had begun to accumulate under your nails; you **needed **a bath. It was just that… when you lived with Mr. Austria Miss Hungary always gave you and Italy baths. Miss Hungary was a girl- Mr. Spain is a boy.

A door slammed open, followed by a string of loud curses and whines as an angry (but squeaky clean) Romano plopped down next to you. He growled out the simple words: "Watch yourself. He's coming for you next." You gulped, blushing like mad as you did. You weren't ready for thi-!

A tired sigh in the doorway to the sitting room had you turning around in your seat. Mr. Spain stood there, running a hand through messy brown tresses, with his yellow shirt completely drenched. He offered you a smile.

"Are you ready for your bath, chica?"

In his voice were the secret words, 'Please don't be like Romano and pitch a fit.' Despite that you found yourself desperately wishing to tell him 'no', to run and hide, to tell him that you could give yourself a bath (even though you knew you probably couldn't) anything to get out of it or postpone it for one night, long enough for you to ready yourself, but your words died in your mouth and before you knew it you were trudging silently behind the Spaniard to the bathroom.

Your forced yourself through the threshold, hands behind your back, feeling more like a Prisoner of War than anything. The soapy bubble filled tub stared back at you mockingly. The thoughts of escaping filled your mind again- but damn! He had just closed the door! There was only one choice: strip and run for the tub as fast as your naked legs could carry you, all the while hoping Mr. Spain doesn't see you.

You did just that. He was talking t you now, but he couldn't hear as you all but nose dived into the warm water. It was comfortably warm- foamy, it filled your nose when you dived, but you managed to blow out the bubbles when you resurfaced

Spain was staring at you now, smiling lop-sidedly. Some part of you wondered if he could see your naked self under the thin suds, so you instinctly covered yourself the best you knew how, even though when you looked down you yourself could only see suds.

Mr. Spain ser a large hand down on your wet tresses and ran it down them. He thumbed your burning cheek. "Are you nervous, chica," he asked calmly. You sealed you words and looked to the side- somehow telling it all with the simple gesture. He chuckled, wiping a stray sud from your little cheek.

"Here, I'll tell you what," He grabbed a strand of (color) and rubbed in-between his thumb and pointer finger. "I'll just wash your hair and back, and you can do the rest, okay?"

After a few awkward minutes you managed to give him a muffled reply of 'okay', and he laughed, taking the hair wash to form a lather of suds in your hair.

* * *

><p>Mr. Spain tousled your hair fro side to side with a red towel (you were beginning to wonder if everything in this house was color coated, you given the color red) silently drying you off while still keeping his eyes closed. The bath took longer because of that, and because you were the one who did most of the washing.<p>

Spain couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed with you, though.

* * *

><p>When you walked out of the bathroom fully dried and squeaky clean, hair tied into a braid (courtesy of Mr. Spain) you felt a wave of accomplishment overtake you. You were on top of the world, you could handle anything!<p>

Until three second later when an enraged Romano tackled Spain to the ground, demanding what took him so long and threatening to kill him in his sleep if he had done anything to his little sister,

because you really didn't know how to handle that.

* * *

><p>I feel this is my longest chapter yet.<p>

*looks at reviews from last chapter* … *cries* I only got four reviews D': Woe is me~ *slapped for being melodramatic* I didn't know if Spain gave Romano a bath in the series, but this chapter is dedicated to **Someonething94 **for giving me the go-ahead to write a bath scene. If he gives Romano a bath, he would give the reader one, too, right?

Yep. This is where the randomness starts, it gets a little bit more on track in the next chapter, then gets random again, and then it leads us into our first arc :D! Whoo~ *crickets*

It was always easier for me to become friends with other kids than with adults. It would take me weeks to feel comfortable around an adult and only a few minutes for me to be best friends with the kids, so I based reader's relationship with Romano off of my experiences, if that's oky.

**Reviewer Countdown**

There were only four of you, but I thank those of you who did review very much. You make my day.

**JH014: **Haha, the fluff, it burns. Thanks for reviewing :D It means a lot~

**mybeautifulimperfection: **I appreciate it that you took the time to review again! I'm glad you liked my story! Spain and Romano are the most adorable in the Hetalia series, I think.

**Someonething94: **you're going to make me fat with all the churros you're giving me ;) This chapter is dedicated to you, dear! I hope it lives up to your expectations of awesomeness~ :D

**Death Before Darkness: **can I just say, I love you for reviewing so much *sniff* you make my day~ *is melodramatic* More fluff for you (: !


	7. Dependable

Spain sighed dreamily into space as the three of you sat down to dinner, fork in the air, mouth open in a dazed smile, and eyes closed in contempt. He couldn't believe his luck. This was it, he was finally boss Spain! In the week you had come to live with him and Romano you had been an angel of a country cleaned, and did laundry, and helped him cook, and didn't give him lip about anything (unlike a certain someone he knew) he finally had his own Ita- chan! The only problem-

CRASH!

-was that he still couldn't get Romano to cooperate. "Romano! Clean that up!" he scolded the young country; to which he jumped out of his chair, kicked him in the shin, and shouted, "Clean it yourself dumb tomato bastard! It's not my fault your dishes are slippery!" as he ran away without casting him a second glance.

He sighed, taking his last bite of his paella valenciana. (1) He would have to clean that up… he placed his fork down and not a second later felt it slide out from underneath him.

"I'll take your plate for you, Mr. Spain."

You gave him an assuring smile and hopped up the tiny stepping stairs to the sink to wash the dishes. "I'll clean big brother Romano's mess up too, when I'm done." Spain felt a small smile quirk onto his lips as he watched you. "no, I don't want you to get cut. I'll do it."

You looked over your shoulder, feeling a blush creep onto your cheeks at the thought that he was worried about you. He picked up the broom that sat idly on the other side of the kitchen and the two of you began cleaning together. He felt his heart squeeze from how happy he felt right then.

At least he knew he could always count on you.

* * *

><p>(1) it's a common Spanish dish. Google it.<p>

Such a short chapter~ oolala~ but it does have cuteness in it :3 This fluff is killing me guys, srsly.

Does anyone have a suggestion for the next chapter? Like any scene they'd like to see? (I.e. like the bath scene, or anything random, really) 'cause I'm drawing a blank. Bound to happen sooner or later, meh.

Dude, I saw this big ass spider the other day on the side of my house. Like, tarantula big. Take your index finger and thumb and make an 'L' shape, and it was that big. Yeah. Not shitting you. It was brown and gray and had an egg sack it was spinning. My mama went and got the 'Spider be Gone' real fast.

**Reviewer Countdown**

*clears throat* I LOVE YOU ALL.

**ScoutingForGuys: **Dude, I'm on the same boat. I feel like a dirty ho-bo if I don't. It's hard to believe once upon a time I could go three days without one. Lol yes, poor Romano, but I revel in his pain. *pedo face*… *slapped* thanks for the review~

**xxDestinixx: ***sigh* don't we all wish for bath time with Mr. Spain? Thank you for taking the time to review my story!

**JH014: **lol, I think at this point he's just looking out for her, but in the future I think he would probably be jealous, seeing as this is half Romano x Reader, too.

**Tolazytologin: **… I love your reviewer name ;) And thank you for taking the time to review!

**mybeautifulimperfection: **I love Romano's eyes and Spain's ass! ;D *slapped for being a perv* but, yeah, their personalities make me giggle~ and thank you, I try :3

**Ammy-chan: **it's okay :3! Yay, someone agrees~ Romano is just to hard to resist, his tsundere attitude just makes me want to molest him more *shot*

**Death Before Darkness: **Yes, yes, brotherly Romano make me squee like a little girl~ and Pedo!Spain makes me squee even more. But that's a spoiler, isn't it? *slapped for giving a spoiler*****


	8. Fever

Color etched itself against pale white paper, telling a million stories with the one stroke. You dragged your forest green crayon back and forth against the line, gazing off into space dazedly. It was an uneventful day for once in Mr. Spain's House; Mr. Spain was out at the store, it was much too hot to do anything outside, and Big Brother Romano was conked out on the couch next to you. There was nothing to do all by your lonesome.

Maybe if Romano was awake you could play pretend, or hide-and-seek, or crack out the bored games. But he wasn't, and you didn't want to wake him. So you settled for coloring this picture instead.

You stared at the line, because that's where all art begins, but you were drawing a blank as to what to turn it into. 'Something Green', you thought, since you had started with that color. A million things went through your head at the time, but nothing that came to mind set well with you mind- everything was bland, boring, and you were a better artist than that, dammit!

Well, you weren't drawing stick figures and lollipop trees, so **you **thoughtyou were a pretty good artist.

You sighed, airily, continuing with your coloring. 'frog, tree, grass' you thought before shaking your head in rejection.

'olive, watermelon, caterpillar,' the third made you shiver.

'grapes, rose stem, carpet,' Romano had begun snoring by this time, and you in turn began to zone out even more. You were getting agitated with the lack of ideas.

'mold, boogers-'

You heard the jingling of keys at the front door, before the dead bolt was unlocked and the door opened.

"Hola, I'm back!" Mr. Spain called out as he stepped in through the threshold, groceries hanging from his arms. His green orbs searched the living room before locking onto you.

He smiled, that heart warming smile that you had already grown accustomed to in your short time staying here. That's when you had the idea; as you stared into his calming pools of forest green.

"Hola, chic, coul-" he began, but stopped short when you grabbed your crayons and paper and ran straight up the stairs. He scratched his head. "Okay, never mind then…"

* * *

><p>It had been a good three hours since Spain had last seen your smiling face. It made him worry; maybe he had done something wrong? His heart squeezed at the thought of him hurting your feelings, or even scaring you.<p>

He contemplated going up stairs to check on you, and apologize if need be, but then he stopped himself because, maybe, it would push you even further away if he did. He didn't want that. He bit into his cherry red tomato, sighing dejectedly. Things were going so well between the two of you, and now this happened!

He must of spent a good ten minutes brooding after that, when he heard the light shuffle of footsteps along the kitchen tile. It was probably just Romano, come to take his food then kick him and call him a bastard, then leave, so he paid it no mind and continued munching on the tomato.

When something began pulling at this pant legs, however, he did give the noise some attention. To say he was surprised to see your cute little face looking up at him would be an understatement. He forced a smile on his lips. How he hoped that you wouldn't turn into a little Romano!

"Oh, there you are mi little tomate,"

He chose his words carefully, desperate not to anger you.

You held your hands up high, and he instantly knew what you wanted. He picked you up gently and laid you in his lap, giving into a true smile that plastered itself on his lips. Your little face was flushed red as a tomato (something he though insanely adorable), as you held up a piece of paper for him to take.

"I drew you a picture, Mr. Spain." Was all you said.

The paper was then shoved into his hands gently, though upsides down. He turned it right side up, green orbs staring into equally green orbs instantaneously . It was a picture of him, he made quick note of, in his tan shirt and red vest. He was smiling a very big smile. The picture was no masterpiece, far from it, but it was still very good for a country of your age. It made him want to squeal like a little girl.

He showed that when he took you into his arms and hugged you so close that you were beginning to lose your air flow.

"Aw, (name), you're so cute, you're such a good little artist~!" he cooed as he nuzzled his cheek against your own. You whispered a light hearted 'thank you', as your cheeks were engulfed in red once more, this time a light sheen of sweat appearing on your forehead. He didn't seem to notice your obvious discomfort.

"Mr. Spain," you choked. He was momentarily halted by your actions, blinking down at your limp form. "I cant breathe." It took a moment for him to register your words, but once he did he soon dropped you with a quick apology. "Sorry!"

You told him that you were fine (though your crushed vertebrae would say differently) and settled back into his chest, suddenly drained of life. Maybe it was just a side affect of his death hugging, but your throat had begun to feel scratchy. You looked out the window at the birds on the bird feeder and sighed. You wondered if they were the result of Spain squeezing the life out of you as well.

You felt his hand ruffle your hair. You peered up over your bangs into his emerald orbs that seemed to smile so much more than his mouth ever could. He was looking at the picture again, smiling. It made you happy to see that he was happy. You could stay like this forever…

"It's very pretty, senorita."

You nearly choked again when you heard the change of name. you blushed a thousand shades again. (He really needed to stop making you blush so hard, because you doubted that this was good for your health.)

"But, you know, it is missing something,"

You were about to ask 'what', but he beat you to it when he took your small hand in his large one and dragged the pen that you had yet to relinquish hold of and dragged it across the lower right-hand side of the picture.

You recognized the marks as you initials, and the date as today's.

"It is missing your artists signature, and the date, so when you become famous you can always look back at where you began as an artist."

There must have been something wrong with you because you just couldn't fight this blush that stuck itself onto you, or the light sheen of sweat building up on your brow. You offered a reply of "Oh…" to his comment. You felt tired.

Spain looked down at you in his arms, worried about the lack of reply. Had he upset you with his actions? He blanched at the thought, but it was soon replaced with a worried gasp when he saw your reddened face and furrowed brow. "(name)?" He placed a hand on your forehead and gasped again.

"You're burning up!"

* * *

><p>Could this be the first story arc? I don't know, haha~ Also, this is dedicated to <strong>Chikako<strong>, for giving me the idea :3

Sorry for the lack of update, lately I haven't been able to will myself to do anything, including write. I think it's because I'm freaking out about my first year of high school… I had to force myself up and write this. I'm determined to get out of my slump! I have so many ideas for things, but it's my curse that I lack the drive to sometimes get up and put it on paper.

Oh yeah, don't worry about France's place in the story line, I have ideas for him~ honhonhonhon~

**Reviewer Countdown**

So. Many. Reviews. *foams at mouth* I love you guys so much, this update is for you~!

**JH014: **this was one huge mo fo, man. I bout pissed myself when I saw it :I

**La Munka Chan: **a new reviewer, I see! Thanks for taking the time to do so, and I'm glad you like my story!

**Marli-chan Tuchanka: **lol, why thank you! I have an idea for the bad touch trio, but they'll come in after the next story arc. Thanks for the review!

**KokoneChan8: **lol, thanks, and France will be making an entrance in the next story arc, so don't worry, honhonhonhon~ You're welcom, Romano makes me squee as well (Spain too, mustn't forget that hot Spanish piece of ass) his eyes are So pretty~!

**Ammy-chan: **Fusososo~ I would like molest Romano together very much *slapped* don't worry about France, he's coming up in the next story arc! Thanks for the idea though~ :3

**SpainsAss: **… I love your reviewer name xD Mm, Spamano porn *drools* mind if I join~? F*ck yes. I love you. *noms e-churro*

**xxDestinixx: **Cleaning, aint my gig either. I sweep dust under the carpets at home and push my stuff under my bed. 8/

**Someonething94: **It's okay! The e-churro makes it all better :3 (Thx for the celery, too~) Thanks for the idea for the garden, I think I'll use it after this arc is done!

"Every time France laughs a girl is deflowered."

I LOVE you for that line. XD Made me squirt milk out of my nose laughing~

I'm totally fine with you posting your story! Thanks for asking me, too, though.

**Mybeautifulimperfection: **fusosososo, don't they~? *giggles* I have an idea with France in the next story arc, but I don't know when I'll get to adding Prussia…

**Chikako: **Thank you for the new review~ and the idea, this chapter is dedicated to you for it~

**Death Before Darkness: **I know I love me some Pedo!Spain *slapped* fusosososo~

**ScoutingForGuys: **It makes my teeth rot from the sheer sugar in it. *shudders* I'm not good at cleaning either. My mom yells at me for doing everything half-assed. I usually tell her if she wants it clean to do it herself :I

They didn't half washers or dryers either… *cringe* so they had to walk around in dirty clothes. That would make me insane. Seeing as I'm a germophobe and I don't even like to walk in my house without house shoes or touch anything with dust…

Thanks for the idea! I might be able to fit one of those in if I have the inspiration for it…

**DejaVu897: **Oh, aren't we all~? Thank you for the review :3


	9. Forgive Me

Dark.

Tight.

…

Lonely.

When you awoke you barely had the consciousness to be aware that you were in a bed with the covers pulled up to your chin, and that a rough hand was laying on your sweat laden forehead. The hand moved as soon as you opened your hazy eyes.

"Oh, you're up!" the voice replied softly. You couldn't see the persons face, but the voice sounded like music to your ear. You coughed violently. How long had you been asleep? Whose room was this?

… why couldn't you keep your eyes open?

The world was dark that you laid in. it consumed you. It burned you.

"Mr. Spain…?" you choked out, voice heavy with sleep, hoping he was there. Your blurred vision slowly warped into clear shapes, and you could see that he was, indeed there. He was looking down at you, smiling sadly. You wondered why.

He took a strand of your hair and moved it out of your face. "How do you feel, chica?" He ghosted his thumb along your cheek, then took a hold of your limp hand and squeezed it gently.

You stared at him blankly before your face twisted in pain from the horrible headache and scratchy throat. You tried to speak, but the words died in your mouth. The world went in and out from blurry to black to clear and you began to lose track of the time and where you were.

You fell asleep right then with Spain's hand holding your own

* * *

><p>Spain watched sadly as you lost consciousness. He began to feel guilty for you getting sick; maybe he could have done something to prevent it?<p>

But how had you gotten sick?

You had only gone out once or twice to fetch something for him, so that couldn't be it, could it? He thought maybe you had contracted it on the trip to his home from Holy Rome's. Some people became sick with travel.

But then his horribly guilty mind told him otherwise; that it was his fault, that he should have kept his house cleaner and disinfected his things.

He squeezed his eyes shut as tears flooded into them. It was all his fault. A tear slipped down his cheek and he leaned his head down onto yours.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Ah, short update :3 Finally, some angst! Gat danget all that fluff was starting to grate my nerves!<p>

Anyway, you all should be happy to know my first week of high school went well~! I got to see my friends and boyfriend and there were hugs for all~~ Except my brother threatened to can me today because it was Freshman Friday… yeah, I didn't get canned, but a lot of other freshmen did.

I'll try to update this story every Saturday or Sunday because of school, but I might update some time during the week if I have enough free time.

**Reviewer Countdown**

You are all m' wif's. I m'ke sw'et l'v to ya all.

Lol… horrible Swedish accent is horrible.

**IzzyPyro: **lol, thank you! I'm glad you like my story so far, and I'm glad to have a new reviewer!

**Marli-chan Tuchanka: **Yes, updates are always wonderful~ (it's too bad that the updates will be less now since I'm in school :/)

**La Munka Chan: **ha, so would I! Spain makes me squee (as well as fangirlasm), as I've probably already told you. Lol..

**Ammy-chan:** I hope this chapter was good enough for such a long time not updating (but I suppose I could be updating every month instead, no?) Ohonhonhon, watch out Romano~ We're comin' to getcha~ ;3

**Tolazytologin: **I might, lol. It depends if I have inspiration to write something like that :3

**JH014: **Fusosososo~ Spain~ he's to loveable for his own good.

**Chikako: **Aw, you're welcome, hun! I should be thanking you (again) for giving me the idea~ So, uh, thank you?:D Thanks for the advice for high school, hopefully I wont have any horror stories… but I know my two friends that got canned have one! XD

**Someonething94: **The doctor? Oh he's gonna be (Beep). I'm such a troll, ha ha~ I think I read that before…

**ScoutingForGuys: **thank you, ha ha… today was Freshman Friday, lots of people got canned~ thankfully I didn't, though. Yes, all that blushing is bad for her! But she was only blushing so much because she was getting sick from the beginning, Spain just doesn't help, lol.

**Death Before Darkness: **oh poo, and I just added angst. Lol, sorry for that. Thank you for the encouragement. My first day of high school went fine~(many hugs were given)


	10. Dream a Better Dream

_(Sleep little tomato, don't say a word, Mr. Spain's gonna buy you a mocking bird~)_

You were drowsy, and you felt sleep deprived even with how much you knew you had slept. You were asleep now, though; you knew.

The world was dark. Your mind felt dark.

All around you was shrouded in a haze of darkness that consumed you, and you were scared without the hands of your angel to guide you.

But who was your angel?

You didn't rightly know.

A soft wind tickled your sickly pale skin and you forced yourself to open your tired eyes. The action did no longer hurt as it would do if you were awake, or a few minutes ago. The action rejuvenated you. You opened your eyes and the darkness no longer held reign.

You felt warmth from the sunlight shine down on you and the crisp green grass bathed in the very same warmth flowed gently in the wind. The sky was a clear, deep blue that you felt you could jump into and swim to the ends of the world. One lone cloud floated by gently. Your heart felt at peace.

You stood up from the lush green grass and trotted forward. This place felt so familiar yet you could not put a name to it. It was right on the top of your tongue.

There was a big house with a grand porch.

There was a small mountain range behind said house.

The country side stretched out as far as the eye could see.

The sights captivated you, so much so that you lost yourself and you could no longer hear the gentle blowing of the wind.

"(-me)!"

You barely heard.

"(Na-)!"

Were you hearing something?

"(Name)!"

Yes, you were.

You turned your head to the direction of the call and felt your heart squeeze with warmth.

It was Mr. Spain, and he was calling out to you.

He held a basket of tomatoes in his arms and was waving with his other. He seemed happy to see you. You were happy to see him too. You looked down from him to see a smaller figure waving as well.

Romano was there too.

Tears welled up in your eyes and you ran towards them with open arms.

You knew then that they were your angels that would guide you through your darkest times, and you were theirs.

You were home.

_(if that mocking bird don't sing, Mr. Spain's gonna buy you a diamond ring~)_

* * *

><p>Okay, back with the fluff. Ngghh… it is intoxicating. don't worry, though, there will be more angst after this. This is the lovely readers dream world, if you didn't know. wouldn't we all like to have dreams like this~? Ha, ha, the things in parentheses is the real world outside of the dream; can you guess who's singing?<p>

I think I'm going to make the next chapter a Spain centric chapter.

And other news completely unrelated to this chapter or story~

1) If any of you are into KHR! I'm making a new Mukuro story that will be up around the time I post this chapter, and I'd like for you to read and tell me what you think :3

2) If I make a yuri story (of which I asked you to take part in my poll a few chapters ago) then it will be another KHR! Story with the pairing of Lal Mirch x Reader/Oc. Reasoning? I took my highest rated people from my two polls (one on another site) and the one from here and made a new poll that I only posted here. The winner was Lal by three points vs. Hungary with zero. don't get me wrong, I find them both extremely hot, but I want to post something that I know readers will like. If I have more ideas, I might make a Hungary x Reader/Oc story too.

3) Should I take French, German, or Spanish for my foreign language class?

4)Why the hell have you been holding back on the churro giving you stingy whores? (lol, jk..)

**Reviewer Countdown**

Okay, not my fault that I post something right after I told you all I'd probably only be updating once a week! Mr. Spain called to me!

**: **I could tell by the awesome icon x3~ Yes, poor Mr. Spain. But poor reader too~ Yeah, I myself am abnormally short for a freshman so I have no idea why I didn't get canned. Oh wait, yes I do, I gave an upperclassman answers to a test so he wouldn't fail so he protected me on Freshman Friday~ Teehee~

**Ammy-chan: **lol, should I be scared? Naw, I love your creeping ;) Oh Romano, us fan girls five him too much shit to handle~

**AngelSilverWolf: **lol, thank you for the review! don't worry, I'll never stop writing :3 It's my passion~ (also, I'd like it very much if you stalked me~) Ohonhonhonhon` *bricked*

**Death Before Darkness: **yes, you are to easy to please. But that's good for me xD! I never look forward to school… . not even now that I'm in it. I want my summer back gat danget!

**Chikako: **hm, yes, I was beginning to barf rainbows, so I put in some angst. I tease you because I love you~ ;3 Thanks, I hope so too!


	11. Tomato Soup

Spain sighed openly, dragging a hand through his tousled tresses. You were still sick, and you weren't getting much better. Your little fever had gone up. He wished there was something more he could do for you besides stay by your bedside and give you medicine, but he couldn't; he was useless. He grit his teeth.

He was a horrible big brother.

All this time he thought he was doing so well; he hand the world in his hands. But he was a fool,

He wasn't fit to raise you or Romano. He didn't deserve your kindness.

He looked down at your shivering form, flushed red and seating bullets. When he touched you you were cold.

It was then that he feared more than ever he would lose his little tomato forever. All of the fun times you had would be gone. **You **would be gone.

And it'd be his fault.

His nails bit into the palms of his hand, leaving crescent shapes in their wake. No. Blood bubbled up at the surface and slipped under his nails from the pressure. No. his brow was furrowed in anger. No.

**No.**

He wouldn't lose you.

He stood from the chair beside your bed and straightened himself, his eyes shining with determination. He would do all he could to help you, even if it was tiny, insignificant things. He would disinfect everything, he would wash his hands in twenty minute intervals, he would- he would make you some tomato soup!

He pumped his fist in the air. "(Name), you will get better!" he trotted towards the door and smiled one last time at you. "I swear it on my honor as a conquistador!"

* * *

><p>He was making soup.<p>

He was making soup with the finest ingredients he had, on top of a sparkling clean stove, in a disinfected pot, with hands that were raw from scrubbing!

The inside of the pot boiled red as Spain began to add more tomatoes. The pot ate the tomatoes happily. All was going great,

that is, until a certain annoying little boy popped his head into the kitchen.

Spain fought the urge to kick him. He knew he was only going to cause him trouble, or call him a bastard for something or another. Oh, he knew! He was going to blame him for (Name) being sick! Oh that devious little-!

There was a tug on the pant of his trousers. He sent a withering glare down at the little boy, but it was soon replaced with a look of confusion.

Romano looked down at his feet, a blush burning at his cheeks, and hands fumbling with his shirt. He was mumbling something incoherent to himself. Spain quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it, Romano?"

Romano murmured something again.

Spain still couldn't hear.

"What?"

Romano blew out a breath, frowning angrily at Spain. He shook his fist in the air in a threatening manor.

"I said: Can I help, you jerk?"

Hell must have frozen over. Romano was being considerate towards something (or in this case, someone), and Spain couldn't believe his ears. His emerald eyes shook.

**/Flashback/**

Romano stood tall after head butting Spain in his stomach. His amber eyes shone with anger, and his furrowed brow told the same story.

"Let's get one thing straight," he started. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone! So stop caring so much!"

Tears pricked at the little boys eyes as he ran off to the safety of his room.

**/End Flashback/**

Romano had come so far in opening up his heart since you had come to live with him. He felt tears prick at his own eyes, but he quickly wiped them away so Romano could not see.

It didn't work.

The tears flowed in a torrent and he dipped his head down to the floor. They fell in salty streams. Romano chose to ignore him as he looked to the side helplessly. He didn't know how to deal with Spain crying. Spain choked out something in a whisper, barely audible to his tiny ears.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Yes to the question Romano asked earlier :3 lol~ I have an update, and it isn't even a weekend. I guess it's because I missed writing for my lovely Mr. Spain so much~ *glomps Spain* My darling!<p>

Haha, thanks for taking the time and telling me which language you think I should take. I think I'm going to take German, because my geography teacher said it's easy to learn because English is a Germanic language and it's not something that any of my friends have in their high schools, and I'm known as Germany in my APH RP. My sister is taking Spanish, though lol, even though I told her to take Japanese because then we could speak Japanese together without me having to tell her what something means, but she isn't because she's a douche bag.

I love my sister though~

Straight 100's my first report card, anyone besides my mom and proud? XD?

**Reviewer Countdown:**

**Someonething94: **My phone is always being a douche :/ It's so slow! I love it though, it's to fancy for such a country girl though~ *gladly accepts churro* I'm so deprived *cries* Don't worry, I have that in mind too, because Austria is freaking hot and so is Hungary and they need to be in this story more xD! Lol, achete. I say that all the time (well no, not really, but im going to start to now!) xD Mustache!

**Chikako: **lol, I'm glad! Thanks for the language advice, and for checking out my story! It means a lot, you're such a faithful reviewer! *cries* Yeah, KHR was hard for me to get into too, but after a while when I had no more anime to watch I was like screw this, and went for it, now it's my second favorite anime!

**Ammy-chan: **haha, yes! Romano is a playboy, but that's supposed to be a secret ;) Spanish.. That's my second choice, but I think I'm going to go with German. *gasps* you poor, poor deprived child! You need to go to every Spanish resteraunt until you find one that serves churros! You have not lived until you have tried one!

**ScoutingForGuys: **ah, long-time-no-message! Yeah, no one ever took care of me like that :/ They throw medicine at me and say: "Drink this" then leave me to choke on my own spit.. I decided on German, thanks for the input, though! I love Germany xD…

**Mybeautifulimperfection: **thank you xD! It's okay that you were pressed for time, but I was starting to miss your reviews D:!

**Death Before Darkness: **Oh god yesss *foams at mouth* my darling churros have returned to me! Here's your almost Spain centric chapter. I'm probably going to make another with just Spain and his thoughts though..

**GNat2: **lol, thank you for the new review! French makes me think of France though, and my friend who is too much like him for her own good.

**Lovelybone13: **lol France… he's such a creeper! XD You gotta love 'em though, right? I decided to take German, so thanks for the input! Learning German would help a lot with my APH RP… does your school not have German as a language you can take?


	12. Big Brother Romano

Romano scurried down the hallway as fast as his little feet could carry him while holding onto the blended mango pineapple smoothie in his hands. He and Spain had worked on your get well dinner for a about ten minutes to make sure it was absolute perfection before he had come up with the idea of making you a smoothie for your sore throat. You had once told him your favorite fruit was mango, so he decided to add some pineapple to the mix, sense it was your second favorite fruit.

He smirked at his own genius.

He pushed open the door to your bedroom slowly, making sure to not disturb you as much as he could, before skipping over to your bedside and onto a stool beside your bed. He sat the smoothie down on the table that was beside your bed before looking down at your pain contorted face. He frowned. This sickness must hurt you more than he thought.

He placed a hand on your forehead. He didn't know the significance of such an action, but Spain would do that to him many a time when he was sick. Your skin felt warm on his slightly cooled skin, tingling the sensitive flesh. You moaned slightly before opening your hazed eyes.

"Big Brother Romano?" you coughed out, voice hoarse.

Romano jumped back, retracting his hand as he did so. "S-sorry! Did I wake you up?"

You nodded your head. He frowned. "I'm sorry."

You coughed again, struggling to shake your head. "It's… alright." The room etched an awkward silence into its air, making Romano twitch nervously. He must have spent an eternity looking at your beautiful (color) eyes, blushing as he did so, before he finally took the smoothie into his hands and thrust it out for you to take.

"?" he rushed out nervously before he hopped off the bedside stool and out of the room, leaving a dust trail in his path. You blinked at the open door before turning your vision to the cool drink in your hands. It shone a bright yellow, one of your favorite colors, and you could practically smell the mango wafting off of it.

You sniffed it, it smelled really good, before taking a drink. It was ice cold and it felt heavenly against your burning and sore throat. You smiled.

"Thank you big brother Romano. You're so thoughtful."

* * *

><p>Short chapter. But I have an excuse! I'm sick. It must be karma; writing a sickness story arc, then getting sick myself? Boo. On the bright side, though, I get all the mango pineapple smoothies my heart desires ;3 and by bff, Gage sings me songs and texts me. But my puke looks so weird, I think it's from eating all that chili. <strong>Warning: you are about to read about Author-chan's distorted puke, read at your own discretion. <strong>it was all brown and chunky with no liquid at all! When I puked it up it would get caught in the roof of my mouth and in my throat and I'd half to swallow it again if I wanted to breathe. **beyond this point is a safe, puke free zone.**

How much do you wanna bet I scared away half my reviewers? XD eh, I put up a warning, you didn't have to read.

Anyway, onto the reviewer countdown?

**Reviewer Countdown:**

**AngelSilverWolf: **haha, thanks! In my school, it's weird, but you can take all foreign languages that the bad touch trio speak xD!

**Marlli-chan Tuchanka: **lol. *is glad you like my story* I hope you continue to enjoy! :3

**Somonething94: **because…. Yeah, I have no idea why she's still sick. I guess so I can add pointless Spain fluff and let the reader know Spain and Romano's feeling on the reader are and how they came to be? Eh, I don't feel like keeping you hanging any more. There is no doctor, just Spain. The illness is just a common cold or something minor that still drags out a long time. *giggle snort* Oh, Germany, you dommie, you~

**Death Before Darkness: ***noms the churro* sorry if I scared you, lol. I was hyper that day x3; thank you, for the compliment and the congrats!

**ScoutingForGuys: **haha, Romano is too cute for his own good =3= I just wanna rape, I mean spank, I mean love him. And thanks! Did you know that it's predicted that China will be the number one English speaking country in the world in a few years? /randomness makes the world go round.

**Ammy-chan: **yes, yes, playboy indeed… kesesese! Lol dirty German is the best German! *thinks dirty thoughts about Germany* my sister teaches me dirty Spanish. Like, literally, the only thing I would be able to say if I went to Spain is eat my pussy, daddy and get in my bed now if you want to live… /shot. Good! I think their the greatest invention since the microwave!

**Mybeautifulimperfection: **that's the main reason why I want to take German, because most places I know don't offer it. Thanks! *high fives back* haha, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter, maybe I'll get another one out sometime in the weekday?

**Chikako: **lol. So am I. he gets a spanking, I mean pat on the head for that. Thanks for the congrats! You remind me of my sister, haha, she's not a very good student either. She doesn't do any of her work but somehow she still passes.. Ah, it's okay, you're just curious. I live in Tennessee *wewt for the state with the worst air quality* but my sister lives in Florida *complicated family situation*

**Lovelybone13: **aw, that sucks :[ are French and Spanish the only language choices?

**Mattie1571: **thank you, dear. *noms churro happily*

-MoBr


	13. Happiness

Spain was exhausted, but what else was new. He had just woken up but because he had spent so much time taking care of you and his worry kept him awake he was always worn down. Bags lined the underneaths of his eyes and when he walked he walked hunched over, as he was doing now, as he was going to check up on you in your room. His vision was blurry and he was beginning to sway back and forth down the hallways. He had actually passed out in the hallway a few days before, being rudely awoken by a cranky Romano telling him to move his ass.

Damn, he wondered where that little kid got his mouth.

Anyway. He was trudging sullenly up the stairs to your room now, taking the steps a half step at a time, if that were even possible, and leaning against the rail as he did so. God, he was about to pass out right here and now… but he kept moving, just a few more steps and he could take your temperature and collapse in the hallway for a long needed nap…

A little blob of (color) passed by his feet but he paid it no mind because dammit he needed to make it to your room-

"Good morning, Mr. Spain."

He stopped, shocked and dumbfounded all at the same time. He spun around on his heel to see you smiling up at him with your cute little lopsided grin and shimmering (color) eyes. His heart skipped a beat and before you even knew it he was holding you close to his chest as he nuzzled your face affectionately.

"My little tomato~" he cooed lovingly. "You're all better now, si?"

You laughed, the sound caught somewhere between a giggle and a snort and nodded your head as you looked up at him.

"It's all thanks to you and big brother Romano."

Then you kissed his cheek as a sign of a thank you.

And he commenced with hugging you and telling you how happy he was to see you all better.

I'm back baby. *strikes pose* Sorry for such a delay in posting this but I'll be honest in saying I went back to posting on Quizilla and got absorbed in other series I had started. It's hard juggling the two sites, now, but I promise this Spain story will be finished and I will update it every month (attempting to update every weekend like I used too) Also, I've been going to the doctor a lot for my restless legs and feminine problems. They stuck needles in me, and dammit my arm hurts now. So does my poor finger. So that's why I've been gone.

Also, if you are reviewing this story review on the last chapter posted so when I get the next chapter out I can think you properly for your review, since I might not know if the review was new or if I already replied to it. Okay? Thanks.

**Reviewer Countdown:**

16 reviews? Mien Gott. I… I love you all. *tears up*

**mybeautifulimperfection: **Thank you so much! I'm better now, thank you :3 I don't make my smoothies, I get them from McDonalds xD

**Lovelybone13: **Oh~ About two years ago at my school we had an online class where you could take any language we wanted, but the budgets got cut so only French, German, and Spanish~ Yes, Romano is just trying to make the reader love him, because he has a crush on her~ *spoiler*

**Someonething94: **Oh my goddess. I love you xD *giggle snorts at Austrian accent*

**Ammy-chan: **Only if I can help~ ;3 Thank you! I'm better now, thanks. Yes. It is even greater since the microwave, go, YOU TRY ONE NAO.

**JH014: **lol, my friends know me as Germany so whenever I say I want something from Germany the same thing happens to me xD

**Marli-chan Tuchanka: **lol, thank you! I hope you do!

**Death Before Darkness: ***noms* god, these things are better than orgasms =3= Romano is the shit, man. Have I told you about ho I think his eyes are just godly~? /slapped.

**La Munka Chan: **lol, no it's okay xD I would have laughed too. But that puke, man it was nasty! I've never puked like that before! =3= Thank you! I'm feeling better now, thanks :3

**Vienna13: **well, welcome to the countdown! :D and thank you so much for your review! They make my day, you know.

**Chikako: **Haha, thank you! :3 I do feel much better now. Well, I've seen the difference between Tennessee and other states and having breathing problems I can definitely say I'm not living in the best place :[ It's a nice place to live, I guess, but me being me I cant help but wish I lived somewhere either really hot and tropical like Florida or someplace really cold like say, Russia. Does that mean you live in Hawaii? And no, don't apologize, I like to hear about my reviewers lives outside the internet x3

**SadisticallyMine: **I love your profile picture, just to let you know x3! Thank you for the review! Also, I'm a horrible person for making you wait three weeks for the latest chapter, aren't I? x3

**AngelSilverWolf: **lol! I'm glad you liked it! After I learn German, it's off to Spanish. But no French because no one likes France *Is just kidding, loves France very much*

**InTheAsylum: **I hate being sick too… I feel so dirty, like I can never get clean…

**Zeroxriku: **thank you for the review! It means a lot that you'd take the time! :3

**Toolazytologinx3: **Yes, I can tell~ xD Thank you for the review! Romano and Spain… I cant choose who I love more, it's just… impossible.

**Ms. Irony: you think so? I'm glad! The chapters are meant to be short, since this is more of a drabble collection than a novel type thing. If I was doing the novel type thing, trust me, the chapters would all be at least six pages long on Microsoft. Lol, yes, those phrases I mentioned in Spanish… ahem… *feels dirty saying this* I can only remember "eat my pussy, daddy" at this moment, and the spelling is incorrect but I spell it how one would pronounce it. Here it is: "Mon ah loop ah nu che pop e." I believe it's spelled "Mana lupa nuchi papi.", though. Thanks for the review!**


	14. Back Again

**Warning: **Short, chapter is short. Also, my writing style has changed since I've been gone, so things will be written differently from now on.

* * *

><p>You decided you liked being healthy again- you liked being healthy again very much.<p>

There was no stitch in your side to slow you down, no nauseating colors inking into your vision, no feeling like your head was about to explode. Yes, it was good. Good to be back on your feet again and enjoying the little things you had missed so much.

You suck on the straw, dipped deep down into the mango smoothie that Mr. Spain had made you right before he collapsed in a heap on the couch. You could tell he still wanted to baby you, especially after being aware that you were alright and alive and well, but his body just couldn't handle it anymore. But that was alright. You could spend as much time with him as you wanted to when he awoke.

That, too, went for Romano.

The child your age had also been dead beat tired worrying about you, and had fallen asleep leaning on your shoulder as you, him, and Mr. Spain all lay on it together. A genuine smile creeps onto your blossom colored lips and as you finish off the smoothie and lay it down, you cast a glance to both of the boys that mean so much to you.

Mr. Spain is laying on his back, feet half way dangling off the couch and mouth open in a sloppy manner as a light snore protrudes from his lips. Romano, on the other hand, is sitting on his bottom, snuggles into your shoulder, also snoring.

Sleepiness also begins to overcome you, seeing the two boys so peaceful like this.

With a yawn you lean over and place a light kiss to Mr. Spain's forehead, then come back over and place one to Romano's cheek as well. After leaving your parting, you snuggle back into the couch and allow for your eyes to slide closed.

"Goodnight Big Brother, Mr. Spain…" you barely manage to murmur before you drift away.

* * *

><p>So.<br>/dodges bricks.

I pretty much lost all will to write on this site or for this story when I went back to Quizilla an made a lot of new friends, and after a really, really long time and lots of reviews on this story, I started to feel bad. Like, really bad. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, deprived you of a story, I know how that feels and I don't like it. But here I was, doing it to you guys.

Forgive me.

Also, I'm not replying to reviews for this chapter because I just want to get this out so bad that I can't stand it. Just know that I appreciate all of them and value all of you reviewers and viewers.


	15. The Big Bad Wolf

It had been a long while since you had become a part of the loveable Spaniard's household. You had learned many things that he had taught you like how to gauge which tomato was the best, how to draw so that only the most vivid colors showed, how to find your way around the woods without getting lost.

Yes, you've learned so much for the man. In your heart, you are eternally grateful for his sacrifice in taking you in and he and Big Brother Romano's kindness. So, this is how you came up with the idea to thank them by going out into the forest to pick fresh berries for the pie Mr. Spain wanted to bake.

He just neglected to tell you to never go in there all alone without him.

He never told you what kind of things lurk in the woods, and you never found out until the very end.

With pep in your tiny step you bound into the forest rich with all kinds of fruits. Your first order of business is to find the strawberries and then the blackberries because they're your favorites. You don't mind that they're a good ways into the forest, you're doing this for Mr. Spain, after all.

So you place down your tiny basket and begin to pluck berries, one by one, and drop them into it, taking a few to eat as you do. 'This will be perfect!' you think. Mr. Spain will love it- he'll be so happy. You can feel your heart swell just thinking about it.

There's a smile, unmistakable, on your lips as you work diligently.

In the large home of the Spaniard, said Mr. Spain holds a confused look on his face as he searches his home. Where could his little tomato have gone? Had he not just seen her a few hours ago? Surely she couldn't have gotten too far away from him?

He pulls up the laundry hamper top and peers inside- no, you aren't there either.

He continues through the house, looking every which direction, before looking out a window to see if you're in the fields. You aren't there either, so he deduces you must be playing with Romano. But then, as he goes to check, he finds that his name is being called by the very country.

"Hey, Bastard Spain! Have you seen Sis [Name]?"

And this makes him frown.

Slowly, worry now constricting him, he turns to look gravely at the younger. With the look on his face, it instantly scares Romano into dropping the ugly scowl upon his face.

Spain gulps.

"I don't know, Romano, I haven't seen her either…"

And this makes him quake in his boots. Fat tears begin to spurt from his eyes.

"B-Bastard! Stop looking at me like that! G-Go find her!"

Your basket becomes very full very quick. With all you hard work it is full to the brim in no time, full of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, raspberries- you feel accomplished.

With an even happier smile on your face you now turn around, looking down at the haul. "Mr. Spain will be so happy…" you murmur to yourself, feeling your cheeks heat up. You wonder if you'll eat all these berries tonight or if-

"Ohonhonhon~"

A shadow is cast over you.

Hesitantly, you lift your eyes to see those of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Ohonhonhon~"

You scream.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your reviews, for inspiring me and rooting me on. I really appreciate that. This story's not dead yet! I'm still keeping it going, for now.<p>

I made it slightly longer than the last chapter just for you all. ;D


	16. Update

So, I'm ending this story. I'm ending all my crap on this Fanfiction account because apparently, my writing violates seven rules of this site. It's been brought to my attention by a lovely reviewer (I use the term lightly) and I'm just tired of it. I'm tired of having this story hanging over my shoulder, tired of trying and trying to complete this for you guys.

I love you, but I can't do it anymore. There was a time when I thought I could, but I can no longer stand that I feel the need to have to write, rather than the desire to write. So, I'm ending this story.

I would have probably gone on trying to write this, but the most recent review just drove me off the deep end. I'm sorry, baby cakes, but I never asked for a critique. When I ask for one, you can give it to me, but not other wise.

So, this is it. It's been a good run, guys.

I know a lot of you loved this story, but I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore.

If anyone wants to keep the memory alive, you can adopt this story and finish it in my place. But please, if you want to, message me about it first. Don't just take it without any recognition to me.

Sayonara.

-Mo.


	17. The Memory Lives On

Haha, I'm actually pretty excited despite all this crap that's happened. :'D Wanna know why? Because this story's being adopted! That's right, the memory lives on.

The story will still stick to its strictly reader insert format and will now be written by the wonderful Luckysee12. (Thank you for adopting this; I really appreciate it and I know the readers who loved this story so much will too.)

Look to her profile for all future updates of "The Land of Dorado".

Also, a thanks to all the reviewers up to now. The ones who begged me to say, the ones who so kindly let me go without any mistempered words, and the ones rooting for me every step of the way.

Thanks for sticking with me this long.

-Mo


	18. Important Notice

Hello, it's me, that girl you perhaps never thought you would hear from again. The one who stopped writing her stories, stopped trying to please her readers because she got butt-hurt by one, stupid comment. The girl with a really big head who tried writing when she really didn't have a talent for it, but gradually grew to achieve something wonderful in her life because of the people who took the time to review and tell her to keep going.

Yeah, I'm that bitch who stopped her stories and stopped replying, while still having the audacity to plead for your continuing support.

But here I am again in an attempt to tell you that I've changed since these years have passed and I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person as well. I implore you to reach down deep to remember the good times we had and listen to this one, singular request: Please, if you don't mind, follow me to my other account if you wish to see more from me. The stories I write from here on out will me much more mature- much more in depth and I'll be trying my hardest to touch my reader's hearts.

Because writing isn't just a past time anymore, nor a job, it's become a way of life and I aim to please in as many ways as I can.

So stick with me just a little while longer,

and I'll try not to disappoint. I swear.

-Mo/Ray/Whatever dumb pseudonym I once went by on this account.

[My new account with my updated stories is 'Lotte Brandt'. I look forward to seeing you.]


End file.
